


A Glitch in the System

by SpicySpidey (SapphicSpidaman)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SpicySpidey
Summary: Another small collab with the ever lovelyAlex! Had a thought that turned into an emotion.. or several!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 39





	A Glitch in the System

**Author's Note:**

> These versions of the characters are from my AU! If you'd like you can find the rest of it on my [main pseud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/)! :D
> 
> Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities and features.

It came to her in unexpected waves, trying to focus on whatever it was that Anita just said. Adora hated having to repeat herself and knew she picked it up from her mentor who was equally perturbed when it happened. But the blonde's ears were not on her side today, hallucinations and machinations abundant as she tried to fight through the growing hunger.

Every time she closed her eyes the quick movement of soft tan fur dances into frame once more. Adora pressed gentle kisses to the jawline of the smaller woman, and the minimal proximity between them was recognized as the world around them seemed to fade into the background.

The hastened breath and shaky movement told Adora was doing well as Catra slid down over her strap again and again, picking up the pace all the while. Without warning soft lips found pale ears and the quiet whimpers and pants were suddenly magnified by the shorter distance, forcing the taller girl to roll her hips in response and snap out of it entirely.

"Adora.. how's that circuit coming along?" Traptarius didn't look up, she already knew the blonde hadn't finished, yet.~

* * *

Pale hands rested on the steering wheel, waiting on a text from the group chat labelled BFS 2.0. When it came through, however, it was disappointing news, the bar they were supposed to hit up was closed, _ I guess I'm going home. _

A deep sigh followed by a fatal mistake, Adora closed her eyes for only a few seconds and found herself struggling with the desire to keep them shut as scenes played out again, growing more intense by the second.

The tan fingers that gripped at her arm, the gentle gasps and a concentrated expression flushed pink beneath the fur. Blue eyes widened as the woman was caught staring and quickly averted her gaze, though the claws that dug into her shoulders indicated she’d been spotted.

"Oh..see something you like?~" Catra smirked, irises of yellow and cyan watching closely as she raised an eyebrow at the flustered blonde that was still inside of her.

"I.. Yeah actually.~" Adora found her focus enough to respond, pleased at her ability to get through the answer without losing concentration or rhythm.

"Good, you're gonna love this then," Fangs clicked as she spoke, leaning closer as reactively abdominal muscles pulled to keep the distance between them, uncertain of the estid’s intentions.

With her back leaned into pillows it became apparent that Catra was shrinking the distance purposefully, corners of her mouth curled tight as she repositioned with her lips pressed against the taller woman's ears.

"You're doing so good, I was worried I'd break you, but then again there's still time," a statement that on its own would’ve been enough to push Adora overboard, to drown her in its overwhelming current, but it was only the start of a fast-approaching electrical storm.

Without warning the pace and ferocity jumped, quiet whines growing into moans that forced a flush onto Adora's face, unable to help but match the force as their hips crashed against each other. Quick nips at the pale ears only served to spur the blonde on as she pushed up to meet her lover faster and with more fervor each time.

"You can go harder than that, I know you can,” it followed an exceptionally hard bite, and was the precursor to another series of whispers and barely heard challenges that became nitrous to the blonde’s engine.

It drew a primal growl from Adora, who was immediately thrown back into the reality that she was still in the driver's seat of the SUV, staring at the conversation between the other members in the group chat talking about what they'd plan on doing instead of bar hopping.


End file.
